Hello! Project Fantasy G-Fest Grand Selection
Hello! Project Fantasy G-Fest Selection is the first grand selection in a series of Hello! Project Fantasy. Similar to AKB48's senbatsu's, members will be selected from fan votes. So far, only girl group members from the main project are currently able to participate, but expansion to the other sub-divisions are in the talks for future selections. Members have the choice to decline participating. All selections are held in June, with the results being made in July a month later, with the single being promoted from August-October. G-Fest Grand Selection Single release time line: * First Half of the Year: January-March (Single) * Second Half of the Year: April-July (Pre-Selection Single) * Third Half of the Year: September-December (Selection Single) To see a breakdown of each members rank see G-Fest Grand Selection Breakdown. 1st Selection (2018) 2018 Rainow 10 Members= # Hirose Hikaru (Genki Girls Club!): 258,124 Votes (Big 3) # Yazawa Makoto (Shizen Musume): 251,561 Votes (Big 3) # Lucy Park (Queen of Hearts): 241,611 Votes (Big 3) # Cha Seoyoung (W.I.S.H): 238,476 Votes # Mino Asahi (Soloist): 222,361 Votes # Kurosawa Ruby (Gem$tones): 200,146 Votes # Eguchi Marie (Jack of Diamonds): 199,485 Votes # Hashi Rin (Genki Girls Cub!): 194,151 Votes # Hanazawa Risa (Beautiful Bizarre): 193,672 Votes # Kim Eunchae (Shizen Musume): 191,962 Votes |-|Participating Groups= |-|Not Particpating Members= *Fujii Miki announced on her twitter that she will exclude herself from all selections the same day it was announced. *Kia Su Ling and Suzuki Eru of Shizen Musume have decided to not participate due to wanting to put focus on Shizen Musume. *Kanazawa Keiko of Shizen Musume is not participating due to her graduating in September. *Kim Seolyoon of Queen of Hearts is not participating due to her currently being on a hiatus since April of this year. *Sato Rika would not be participating in this election due to still being on hiatus from October of 2017. |-|Results= The final top 20 will be revealed on July 30 in a live stream, fans can vote up to 5 members everyday. On June 27, it was announced that members who rank from 21st-30th will featured, but in a b-sides only. The voting period was from June 21 to July 26. The top 20 members on the first day of voting were revealed (June 21): # Hirose Hikaru (48,561) # Yazawa Makoto (47,411) # Jeon Minyeon (42,467) # Hanazawa Risa (40,256) # Eguchi Marie (39,873) # Lucy Park (39,109) # Cha Seoyoung (38,571) # Hashimoto Roa (37,788) # Kim Sunghee (37,251) # Shimano Erina (35,268) # Sato Hitomi (34,116) # Hashi Rin (33,580) # Bae Yungjong (33,111) # Kim Eunchae (32,578) # Takanoriko Megumi (31,789) # Adachi Haruki (30,517) # Ozaki Honoka (29,773) # Fujii Madoka (26,266) # Natsuyaki Yuki (22,341) # Takata Tomoko (20,885) |-|Final 2018 Line Up= On July 30, the rankings were revealed. With ranks 1-10 being refered to Rainbow 10 # Hirose Hikaru (Genki Girls Club!): 258,124 Votes (New Single Center) # Yazawa Makoto (Shizen Musume): 251,561 Votes # Lucy Park (Queen of Hearts): 241,611 Votes # Cha Seoyoung (W.I.S.H): 238,476 Votes # Mino Asahi (Soloist): 222,361 Votes # Kurosawa Ruby (Gem$tones): 200,146 Votes # Eguchi Marie (Jack of Diamonds): 199,485 Votes # Hashi Rin (Genki Girls Cub!): 194,151 Votes # Hanazawa Risa (Beautiful Bizarre): 193,672 Votes # Kim Eunchae (Shizen Musume): 191,962 Votes # Adachi Haruki (Queen of Hearts): 190,993 Votes (B-Side 1 Center) # Jeon Minyeon (Beautiful Bizarre): 187,262 Votes # Shimano Erina (THE PATH): 184,156 Votes # Hashimoto Roa (Genki Girls Club!): 181,715 Votes # Fujii Madoka (Espoir): 179,687 Votes # Kim Sunghee (Jack of Diamonds): 177,266 Votes # Ichiro Sakura (Genki Girls Club!): 174,551 Votes # Kamikyoko Hana (Beautiful Bizarre): 170,572 Votes # Tatsuki Eiko (W.I.S.H): 170,401 Votes # Ishimoto Yura (Genki Girls Club!): 169,977 Votes # Mahiro Mana (Genki Girls Club!): 153,561 Votes (B-Side 2 Center) # Tachibana Aiko (Genki Girls Club!): 140,561 Votes # Yamamoto Karen (Espoir): 135,155 Votes # Hashimoto Koume (COSMOS): 129,561 Votes # Shimura Honami (Shizen Musume): 126,151 Votes # Takanoriko Megumi (W.I.S.H): 121,355 Votes # Bae Yungjong (Jack of Diamonds): 119,461 Votes # Kishimoto Yuki (COSMOS): 116,156 Votes # Natsuyaki Yuki (Genki Girls Club!): 109,561 Votes # Takata Tomoko (Shizen Musume): 100,456 Votes 2nd Selection (2019) 2019 Rainow 20 Members= #Yazawa Makoto (Shizen Musume): 241,793 Votes, Up 1 Spot, (New Single Center) #Hirose Hikaru (Genki Girls Club!): 239,009 Votes, Down 1 Spot #Lucy Park (Queen of Hearts): 233,816 Votes #Eguchi Marie (Jack of Diamonds): 230,882 Votes, Up 4 Spots #Cha Seoyoung (W.I.S.H): 221,681 Votes, Down 1 Spot #Kurosawa Ruby (Gem$tones): 209,571 Votes #Nagato Yurika (Rainbow Jewel): 193,581 Votes, NEW ENTER #Mino Asahi (Soloist): 183,688 Votes, Down 4 Spots #Hanazawa Risa (Beautiful Bizarre): 172,502 Votes #Jeon Minyeon (Beautiful Bizarre): 160,296 Votes, Up 3 Spots #Bae Yungjong (Jack of Diamonds): 154,916 Votes, Up 17 Spots #Hashimoto Roa (Genki Girls Club!): 152,523 Votes, Up 2 Spots #Yamamoto Karen (Espoir): 147,483 Votes, Up 11 Spots #Kim Doyeon (Jack of Diamonds): 140,173 Votes, NEW ENTER #Shimano Erina (THE PATH): 135,396 Votes, Down 3 Spots #Hashi Rin (Genki Girls Club!): 129,573 Votes, Down 9 Spots #Adachi Haruki (Queen of Hearts): 125,794 Votes, Down 7 Spots #Mahiro Mana (Genki Girls Club!): 124,666 Votes, Up 4 Spots #Kim Eunchae (Shizen Musume): 116,538 Votes, Down 10 Spots #Hashimoto Koume (COSMOS): 113,780 Votes, Up 5 Spots |-|Participating Groups= |-|Not Particpating Members= *Fujii Miki announced on her twitter that she will exclude herself from all selections the same day it was announced. *Kia Su Ling of Shizen Musume have decided to not participate due to wanting to put focus on Shizen Musume. *Tachibana Aiko of Genki Girls Club! will not be participating due to her graduation in June. *Suzuki Eru will not be participing due to her graduation in September. *Okumura Mao will not be participating due to her graduation in June. *Cho Solsun and Wada Maiko will not be participating due to hiatuses. *Murakami Mirai of THE PATH will not be participating due to her graduation in July. *Yamagishi Momoko of Espoir will not be participating due to her upcoming graduation. *Han Yoojung and Funaki Shihori of Jack of Diamonds both put on a medical hiatus in July of 2019, and as such had to pull out of the event. |-|Results Final 2019 Line Up= On July 30, the results will be revealed. From June 26 to July 17 the voting period will be open. #Yazawa Makoto (Shizen Musume): 241,793 Votes, Up 1 Spot, (New Single Center) #Hirose Hikaru (Genki Girls Club!): 239,009 Votes, Down 1 Spot #Lucy Park (Queen of Hearts): 233,816 Votes #Eguchi Marie (Jack of Diamonds): 230,882 Votes, Up 4 Spots #Cha Seoyoung (W.I.S.H): 221,681 Votes, Down 1 Spot #Kurosawa Ruby (Gem$tones): 209,571 Votes #Nagato Yurika (Rainbow Jewel): 193,581 Votes, NEW ENTER #Mino Asahi (Soloist): 183,688 Votes, Down 4 Spots #Hanazawa Risa (Beautiful Bizarre): 172,502 Votes #Jeon Minyeon (Beautiful Bizarre): 160,296 Votes, Up 3 Spots #Bae Yungjong (Jack of Diamonds): 154,916 Votes, Up 17 Spots #Hashimoto Roa (Genki Girls Club!): 152,523 Votes, Up 2 Spots #Yamamoto Karen (Espoir): 147,483 Votes, Up 11 Spots #Kim Doyeon (Jack of Diamonds): 140,173 Votes, NEW ENTER #Shimano Erina (THE PATH): 135,396 Votes, Down 3 Spots #Hashi Rin (Genki Girls Club!): 129,573 Votes, Down 9 Spots #Adachi Haruki (Queen of Hearts): 125,794 Votes, Down 7 Spots #Mahiro Mana (Genki Girls Club!): 124,666 Votes, Up 4 Spots #Kim Eunchae (Shizen Musume): 116,538 Votes, Down 10 Spots #Hashimoto Koume (COSMOS): 113,780 Votes, Up 5 Spots #Ishimoto Yura (Genki Girls Club!): 113,428 Votes, Down 1 Spot, (Happy Girls B-Side Center) #Natsuyaki Yuki (Genki Girls Club!): 113,094 Votes, Up 8 Spots #Tatsuki Eiko (W.I.S.H): 110,529 Votes, Down 5 Spots #Furusawa Kayo (Gem$tones): 109,487 Votes, NEW ENTER #Fujihara Saori (Shizen Musume): 105,952 Votes, NEW ENTER #Ono Erika (Queen of Hearts): 100,356 Votes, NEW ENTER #Fujii Madoka (Espoir): 94,671 Votes, Down 13 Spots #Kim Sunghee (Jack of Diamonds): 92,334 Votes, Down 13 Spots #Kagawa Momoka (Genki Girls Club!): 90,389 Votes, NEW ENTER #Ichiro Sakura (Genki Girls Club!): 88,466 Votes, Down 14 Spots #Shimura Honami (Shizen Musume): 84,827 Votes, Down 6 Spots #Kim Koeun (Shizen Musume): 84,109 Votes, NEW ENTER #Makino Reina (Espoir): 82,576 Votes, NEW ENTER #Goto Kako (Jack of Diamonds / GLIMMER): 80,688 Votes, NEW ENTER #Kamikyoko Hana (Beautiful Bizarre): 79,366 Votes, Down 18 Spots #Ozaki Honoka (Queen of Hearts): 77,446 Votes, NEW ENTER #Ayase Sora (Gem$tones): 75,098 Votes, NEW ENTER, (Excited Girls B-Side Center) #Ikuta Sara (Shizen Musume): 74,952 Votes, NEW ENTER #Kim Seolyoon (Queen of Hearts): 73,582 Votes, NEW ENTER #Miyamoto Tomomi (THE PATH): 72,909 Votes, NEW ENTER #Yamaki Kokoro (Jack of Diamonds): 70,287 Votes, NEW ENTER #Kawano Nara (Soloist): 69,525 Votes, NEW ENTER #Sato Hitomi (Genki Girls Club!): 68,377 Votes, NEW ENTER #Takanoriko Megumi (W.I.S.H): 66,725 Votes, Down 19 Spots #Oh Yubin (Beautiful Bizarre): 66,096 Votes, NEW ENTER #Im Jihyun (Gem$tones): 62,689 Votes, NEW ENTER #Kishimoto Yuki (COSMOS): 61,057 Votes, Down 19 Spots #Sayamoto Kana (Shizen Musume): 58,746 Votes, NEW ENTER #Kim Chanmi (Rainbow Jewel): 56,333 Votes, NEW ENTER #Ikuta Yuuna (W.I.S.H): 55,107 Votes, NEW ENTER #Hido Misato (Genki Girls Club!): 55,045 Votes, NEW ENTER #Hirose Shino (Queen of Hearts): 52,678 Votes, NEW ENTER #Miyamura Haruna (Espoir): 50,109 Votes, NEW ENTER, (Cool Girls B-Side Center) #Irayama Marina (GLIMMER): 49,367 Votes, NEW ENTER #Lin Xiaojing (W.I.S.H): 47,357 Votes, NEW ENTER #Ako Natsumi (Shizen Musume): 45,128 Votes, NEW ENTER #Yamakawa Erika (Beautiful Bizarre): 40,668 Votes, NEW ENTER #Tanaka Risa (W.I.S.H): 39,787 Votes, NEW ENTER #Fujizono Makiho (GLIMMER): 38,209 Votes, NEW ENTER #Takata Tomoko (Shizen Musume): 36,086 Votes, Down 30 Spots #Ono Anbi (Queen of Hearts): 31,790 Votes, NEW ENTER #Kim Eunjung (Beautiful Bizarre): 30,689 Votes, NEW ENTER #Ozaki Honoka (Queen of Hearts): 29,664 Votes, NEW ENTER #Mizako Ai (Shizen Musume): 27,579 Votes, NEW ENTER #Ji Yanlin (Beautiful Bizarre): 24,666 Votes, NEW ENTER #Nakana Riko (W.I.S.H): 24,428 Votes, NEW ENTER #Fukuda Miki (Gem$tones): 23,133 Votes, NEW ENTER #Hisashima Ayaka (Beautiful Bizarre): 23,058 Votes, NEW ENTER #Ito Mizuki (W.I.S.H): 21,587 Votes, NEW ENTER #Oshiro Maya (W.I.S.H): 20,489 Votes, NEW ENTER Discography Singles Non-Selection Chosen Line-Ups 2nd (2019)= Center: Yazawa Makoto Names in ITALICS represent the members that will get a visual focus in the single. Selection Member Count: 38 Members *Genki Girls Club!: **2nd Gen: Hirose Hikaru **3rd Gen: Hashi Rin **4th Gen: Natsuyaki Yuki **5th Gen: Ichiro Sakura, Hashimoto Roa **6th Gen: Ishimoto Yura *Shizen Musume: **2nd Gen: Suzuki Eru **3rd Gen: Sayamoto Kana, Yazawa Makoto **4th Gen: Kim Eunchae **5th Gen: Fujihara Saori **6th Gen: Shimura Honami *Gem$tones: **Ayase Sora **''Kurosawa Ruby'' *COSMOS: **Hashimoto Koume *Queen of Hearts: **''Adachi Haruki'' **''Lucy Park'' **Ono Erika *W.I.S.H **''Cha Seoyoung'' *Jack of Diamonds: **''Kim Doyeon'' **Kim Sunghee **''Eguchi Marie'' *THE PATH: **Shimano Erina *Espoir: **''Fujii Madoka'' **Yamamoto Karen *Kawano Nara *Beautiful Bizarre: **Hanazawa Risa **Jeon Minyeon *Fantasy Kenshuusei: **15th Gen: Min Suhye **17th Gen: Maddison Park **19th Gen: Lee Hyerim, Iyama Marina *Fantasy Rookies: **13th Gen: Kim Sooyoung **15th Gen: Uchimura Rina, Takashima Riho **16th Gen: Ryu Hyosung **22nd Gen: Goto Sayuna, Park Gyuri |-|3rd (2019)= Center: Lucy Park Names in ITALICS represent the members that will get a visual focus in the single. Selection Member Count: 36 Members *Genki Girls Club!: **1st Gen: Mahiro Mana **2nd Gen: Hirose Hikaru **3rd Gen: Hashi Rin, Kaido Manaka **4th Gen: Nomoto Miku **5th Gen: Hashimoto Roa **6th Gen: Hido Misato, Ishimoto Yura *Shizen Musume: **2nd Gen: Suzuki Eru **3rd Gen: Sayamoto Kana, Yazawa Makoto **4th Gen: Kim Eunchae, Ikuta Sara **5th Gen: Jeon Dani **6th Gen: Shimura Honami **7th Gen: Kim Koeun *Gem$tones: **Fukuda Miki **Kim Jungah **''Furusawa Kayo'' **''Kurosawa Ruby'' *COSMOS: **Hashimoto Koume *Queen of Hearts: **Kim Seolyoon **''Lucy Park'' *W.I.S.H **Tanaka Risa **Kinoshita Ami **''Cha Seoyoung'' **''Ito Mizuki'' *Jack of Diamonds: **Kim Doyeon **''Eguchi Marie'' *THE PATH: **Murakami Mirai **''Shimano Erina'' *Espoir: **''Miyamura Haruna'' *Beautiful Bizarre: **Hanazawa Risa **Jeon Minyeon **''Kamikyoko Hana'' *Rainbow Jewel: **Nagato Yurika |-|5th (2020)= Center: Eguchi Marie Names in ITALICS represent the members that will get a visual focus in the single. Selection Member Count: 41 Members *Genki Girls Club!: **1st Gen: Mahiro Mana **2nd Gen: Sato Hitomi, Hirose Hikaru **3rd Gen: Hashi Rin, Kaido Manaka **4th Gen: Nomoto Miku, Kagawa Momoka, Natsuyaki Yuki **5th Gen: Ichiro Sakura, Hashimoto Roa **6th Gen: Ishimoto Yura **7th Gen: Sashihara Remi *Shizen Musume: **2nd Gen: Kia Su Ling **3rd Gen: Yazawa Makoto **4th Gen: Kim Eunchae, Ikuta Sara **5th Gen: Mizako Ai **6th Gen: Kazehaya Fuyumi **7th Gen: Ito Nagi *Gem$tones: **Kim Jungah **''Furusawa Kayo'' **Kurosawa Ruby *COSMOS: **3rd Gen: Fujita Honoka, Ikoma Hiromi *Queen of Hearts: **''Lucy Park'' **Adachi Haruki **Ono Erika *W.I.S.H: **''Takanoriko Megumi'' **Cha Seoyoung *Jack of Diamonds: **Kim Doyeon **''Eguchi Marie'' *THE PATH: **''Shimano Erina'' **Miyamoto Tomomi *Espoir: **Miyamura Haruna *Beautiful Bizarre: **Ji Yanlin **Hanazawa Risa **Jeon Minyeon **''Kamikyoko Hana'' *Rainbow Jewel: **''Nagato Yurika'' *GLIMMER: **''Irayama Marina'' *La Vie en ROSE: **Kato Moe |-|6th (2020)= Center: Mahiro Mana Names in ITALICS represent the members that will get a visual focus in the single. Selection Member Count: 46 Members *Genki Girls Club!: **1st Gen: Mahiro Mana **2nd Gen: Sato Hitomi, Hirose Hikaru **3rd Gen: Hashi Rin **4th Gen: Kagawa Momoka, Natsuyaki Yuki **5th Gen: Ichiro Sakura, Yamazaki Koume, Hashimoto Roa **6th Gen: Ishimoto Roa **7th Gen: Sashihara Remi *Shizen Musume: **3rd Gen: Yazawa Makoto **4th Gen: Kim Eunchae, Ikuta Sara **5th Gen: Mizako Ai, Fujihara Saori **6th Gen: Takata Tomoko **7th Gen: Kim Koeun *Gem$tones: **Ayase Sora **''Kurosawa Ruby'' *COSMOS: **1st Gen: Kishimoto Yuki **3rd Gen: Fujita Honoka, Ikoma Hiromi *Queen of Hearts: **Adachi Haruki **''Lucy Park'' *W.I.S.H: **''Takanoriko Megumi'' **Cha Seoyoung **Ito Mizuki *Jack of Diamonds: **''Eguchi Marie'' *THE PATH: **Shimano Erina *Espoir: **Miyamura Haruna *Beautiful Bizarre: **Kim Eunjung **Jeon Dani **''Kamikyoko Hana'' *Rainbow Jewel: **''Nagato Yurika'' **Suzuki Koharu *GLIMMER: **Ogino Rei **''Irayama Marina'' **Fujizono Makiho *La Vie en ROSE: **Maddison Park **''Kato Moe'' **Hashimoto Hanako *Comet: **Uchimura Rino **Minatozaki Haruna **''Min Suhye'' **Takashima Riho Trivia *Several trainees from Fantasy Rookies and Fantasy Kenshuusei were also confirmed to be participating in singles, management will be selecting the ones that they see fit. *The 1st-3rd singles were all centered by the members who ranked from 1st-3rd: **1st Single: Hirose Hikaru (Ranked 1st in the 2018 Selection) **2nd Single: Yazawa Makoto (Ranked 2nd in the 2018 Selection) **3rd Single: Lucy Park (Ranked 3rd in the 2018 Selection)